


Skwistok Month: A Drabble a Day

by jaanxx



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaanxx/pseuds/jaanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwistok drabbles. Great if you're looking for some "light-hearted" reading to keep you busy for a bit. Come on this adventure for Skwistok appreciation month!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off that annoying ass couple near Solaceon Town.

“Hey Toki, it ams gettings late. You wants to head back to thats hotel room we gots back in Hearthome?”

“Okays, Skwisgaar. But wes keeping the pokemon in thems balls, ja? We don’t needs another incidents like in Veilstones.”

Skwisgaar chuckled, remembering the time they had both let their pokemon out in their rented room one night after a long plane ride. Apparently people weren’t as accepting of rooms being destroyed in Sinnoh as they were in Unova. They were thrown out at once, and being late as it was they were lucky they were both fond of larger pokemon that could keep them warm for a few nights before they battled their way into enough poke to afford another room a few cities over.

Just as they coaxed their pokemon into their capsules and got ready to begin their short, hand-in-hand journey back to their hotel, a young trainer, seemingly not over the age of ten, began maneuvering his way slowly past them, as not to catch their eye.

“Does that dildos think he ams slick? Pfff.” Skwisgaar mumbled under his breath, as he watched the kid.

“Come on, Skwisgaar, ignores him.”

But the kid made one wrong move and stumbled quickly to the left, and sighed.

“Our eyes met, and now we must battle!”

Toki giggled a bit as Skwisgaar said the same thing he did to every trainer that challenged them, with a slight eyeroll.

“You’re not supposeds to intrude on my times with Toki!”

Toki immediately began his piece, “Huh? You wants to battles with me? I wills if I can teams wit’ Skwisgaar!”

They both released their pokemon and grinned simultaneously as they saw their opponents face fall. “Go, Monferno and Ponyta!”

“So we caughts ourselves a little fire-type trainer? Ams a good thingks you left your Leafeon at home todays.”

With the fastest speed, Toki’s Dragonair was up first. Toki whispered to Skwisgaar quietly while they each decided which opponent they’d take on.

“Dragonair, use Aqua Tails on Ponyta!”

The foes Ponyta tried to dodge the sudden burst of water but was not fast enough and it doused one of the flames from it’s mane.  
The opponent’s Monferno was next, and then his Ponyta. They both attacked with Fire type moves on Toki’s Dragonair, which took substantial damage.  
At this point, Toki looked worried and Skwisgaar looked mad. He commanded the looming pokemon to do his bidding.

“Milotic, use Water Pulse!”

The opposing Monferno was teetering now, and looked quite bewildered. Toki’s Dragonair once again used Aqua Tail on the opposing Ponyta, who was barely standing. The weakened Ponyta attempted to Stomp on Skwisgaar’s Milotic’s tail, who merely slid swiftly to the side without any instruction. At this point, Monferno was commanded to Mach Punch Skwisgaar’s Milotic, but he was still seeing Psyducks and hit himself in confusion, which ultimately caused it to faint. All the opposing Ponyta needed was one last Water Gun from Milotic, and she too, was down.  
The trainer, who had gathered his pokemon into their balls and payed his dues, was looking quite pale indeed when the young couple Skwisgaar and Toki turned away from him.

“I guess we’ll have to make an unscheduled trip to the Pokecenter before we turns in…”

“Nah.” Skwisgaar smiled. “I knows a girl who knows a Blissey…”


	2. Spider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar and Toki go to crybabies house for vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit language

Skwisgaar promised that if Toki practiced guitar for an hour, he’d take him out for icecream against doctor’s orders. Okay, Toki could get icecream on his own, (his $10,000 allowance was enough even for his extravagant tastes) but it tasted better when Skwisgaar was there to hold his hand and kiss the icecream off his nose. So the next time Toki wanted icecream, he pulled himself swiftly out of the hot tub and made quickly for his room, leaving wet footprints all the way. Skwisgaar watched him intently for their usual signal that indicated a need for some time… alone together, but seeing nothing, shrugged and went back to absentmindedly plucking at his guitar.

"What’sch with him?"

"With that dildos? Who knows?"

Only about ten minutes had passed before everyone heard a blood-curdling shriek coming from Toki’s room. Skwisgaar jumped out of the water frantically before thinking, almost yelling,

"I’ll checks on him!"

His eyes widened, and very visibly forced himself to relax, though he was still twitching.

"I means uh… shoulds I checks on him?"

He looked to Nathan for approval, who merely grunted without looking up from the paper.

Luckily, the other three were so self-absorbed they noticed nothing out of sorts, leaving Skwisgaar to half-jog to Toki’s room. He did not hesitate at all before pulling the door open with too much force, and it almost hit him in the face.

He was greeted with a semi-amusing sight of Toki standing perched on the edge of his desk. He was almost smiling before he asked Toki what had happened.

“Spider!” Toki pointed at his guitar, and resting on top of it was a tan spider the size of his pinky. Seeing this, Skwisgaar too screeched a couple of curses in his native language and leaped onto the desk next to Toki, clutching at him. They stood there for almost half an hour before someone responded to their calls for help.

Pickles peered into the room cautiously, and getting an eyefull of the tiny tan spider which hadn’t moved, let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head. “Ridiculous.” He continued to shake his head in half amusement and half pity as he picked up the spider with bare hands, at which Toki let out a barely audible yelp.

He peeked back in one last time with the spider still between his fingers to say, “What, you goes to crybabies house for vacations?” In a terrible imitation of Skwisgaar. He closed the door behind him before either of them could retort. Skwisgaar leaped off the desk quickly and brushed off his clothes. Clearing his throat, he nodded and kissed Toki deftly on the cheek. He glanced back once more and muttered, “Uh… sees you tonight… then.” To which Toki barely had time to respond to with a quiet “Ja.” before Skwisgaar was off.


	3. Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar knows nothing about cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit language

Toki refused to let Jean-Pierre cook on his birthday. He made all the meals on that one day of the year, despite how Charles tried to talk him out of it. So, no matter how Toki hated cutting onions, the one thing he could make that was on par with the level of cuisine the band was used to was Roasted Cipollini Pasta.

 It was ridiculous that he could make that in the first place, he realized. When Melmord had come to manage the band, he found it easy to woo the other boys with drinking and sex, but Toki was not so easily impressed, so he got to see a side of Melmord that was normally kept very well hidden. From him, Toki had learned certain meals that were considered fancy, but were actually fairly simple to make, which was what warmed him to Melmord in the first place (though no one actually knew this.)

 

Skwisgaar was in his room with the door ajar, just finishing up the bass line of a new piece he had been working on. While Skwisgaar’s hearing was nothing spectacular, it was eerily quiet which caused the sound of someone quietly sniffling to drift into his ears. While usually he would just shut his door and leave the person be, the voice sounded familiar, and if it was indeed Toki crying he wasn’t just about to let that go like he used to, with how things had changed. He slid off his bed and followed the sound best he could until eventually coming to the kitchen. He was faced with the sight of Toki with his back towards Skwisgaar, hunched over something and still making that quiet sniffling noise. Skwisgaar sidled up behind him slowly, whispering so as not to startle Toki. He snaked his arms around Toki’s hips and kissed him softly on his jawline. “What ams wrong, alskling?”

Toki put the knife down and shifted, staring at him with wide eyes. “Nothing ams wrong, silly. I was just cuttings onions!”

“Onions?” Skwisgaar tilted his head to the side a bit. “What dids they do?”

Toki smiled, explaining, “Nos, they smells funny or somethingk when you cuts them and they make you tears up.”

Skwisgaar laughed. “Really?”

“Ja.” Toki said softly as Skwisgaar gazed into his eyes intently.

Skwisgaar pulled back and kissed Toki lightly on the nose.

“Good!”

He swept back out of the doorway, slightly pink, and from down the hall Toki heard,

“Calls me when dinner ams ready!”


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar and Toki make big plans that they have full intentions of keeping, but Toki just wants to rest his eyes for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to sex

This morning (morning being noon, of course) was one of the rare occasions when Toki and Skwisgaar were full of energy as soon as they woke up. They decided to take advantage of this, and made grand plans for later in the day as they laid next to each other in bed, still half-naked.

“A bar?” Skwisgaar suggested.

“No, the rest of the guys will wants to tag along, and I want to spends some alone time together.” Toki saw the mischievous grin start to spread along Skwisgaar’s face. "Not likes that!"

Skwisgaar held his hands up in defeat. “Alrights, alrights!” He chuckled warmly. Skwisgaar tried to think of something he liked to do other than play guitar. He thought back to when he was young and absolutely could not _stand_ to be in the house a moment longer. He liked to walk to the local park, in which there was a pond that was always completely frozen. He eventually scraped enough money together to buy himself a pair of skates, and started skating almost every day. He hadn’t skated in a long time but he was sure he would still enjoy it, and he hoped Toki would too.

“You wants to go… ice-skatin’s?” Skwisgaar whispered hopefully.

Toki smiled widely and gripped Skwisgaar’s hand. “That sounds really nice.”

They spent the rest of the “morning” chattering about how nice it would be to be back on ice again, looking up possible locations of rinks they could go to, and not uploading our plans on to FaceFriends, Toki!

 

This all took place, however, before they realized they had an interview scheduled with a local broadcaster. This interview lasted longer than expected, and Charles ended up having to pull his boys out of the studio after several deaths and an incident that an intern cry.

Everyone was exhausted when they got back to the Haus, and they all went back to their rooms without a single word. Toki and Skwisgaar flopped down on Skwisgaar’s giant white bed.

“The interviewer hads no right to brings up your dad.”

Toki sighed. “I ams just tired.” Skwisgaar laid his head on Toki’s chest. Toki’s eyes had been closed for a few minutes when Skwisgaar remembered.

“Toki.”

“Hmm?”

“You still wants to gos ice-skatin’s?”  

Toki shifted slightly before replying, “Mmm… ja. Let me just… rest my eyes a little whiles longer.” This was a useful phrase he had picked up from Nathan.

Skwisgaar nodded in agreement, deciding it could wait a few hours.

But it would have to wait a while longer than that, because when they fell asleep, they were out for the night. It had been a long day, Skwisgaar reasoned the next day. And nothing remedied a long day like being cuddled to sleep by Toki.


	5. Outgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar's worried he's getting a little too old for Toki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst- no worries, it gets resolved.

When Toki and Skwisgaar had first started dating, Toki made Skwisgaar feel young again. But right now, Skwisgaar was feeling older than ever and starting to worry that the young man was outgrowing him. What if Toki simply mistook hero worship for romantic interest?

Skwisgaar knew Toki saw a lot of his old lifestyle, the sleeping around and no commitment. However, he thought Toki could see he was really trying to make it work and that he cared very deeply for his partner. Maybe he had been wrong. These feelings only deepened after inviting Toki out for dinner and being turned down.

“Sorry, I was actuallys goingks to hang out wit’ Moidaface and Nat’ans todays.” He replied, munching on an apple.

Skwisgaar’s face fell. “It ams okay…” He started to say, but Toki was already gone.

“Man, tough break, huh?” Pickles rounded the corner, revealing that he had been listening the whole time. His smirk vanished when he saw the look on Skwisgaar’s face.

“Hey, dood. It’s no big deal. No doubt it’s hard to keep up with the kid. He probably just wants to pal around with those guys.”

“Probablys?”

“We should hang out. Order some pizza, smoke some weed. It’d be cool.”

Skwisgaar smiled. “That sounds goods.”

 

After that, Pickles and Skwisgaar started hanging out more. When they passed a sporting store and caught each other’s wistful look, they decided to go in, and ended up buying several baseballs and mitts. Neither Skwisgaar nor Pickles were very good at catch, but they were enjoying themselves nonetheless. Toki was just getting ready to go out when he saw the two throwing the baseball back and forth.

“What ams going on heres?”

“Just playin’s a little ball, Toki.”

“I’m… goin's shoppins. You needs anything?”

“What do you says, Pickle? Will we needs Doritos for laters?”

Pickles chuckled. “Probably, dood.”

Toki narrowed his eyes. Skwisgaar pecked him on the cheek, never taking his eyes off the ball.

“See you laters.”

“Ja. Sees you.”

Later, Toki was in the living room watching tv alone. Skwisgaar walked in and found him there, and Toki’s eyes brightened a bit to see him alone.

“Hey! Do you wants to watch this episodes of “Where are they Now, Now” wit’ me?”

Skwisgaar peered at the screen for a moment, before responding, “Nos, me and Pickle watched that earlier. It was reals funny.”

Toki crossed his arms and huffed. “Ams not fair.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow at him. “What ams not fair?”

“You don’t wants to hang out wit’ me, your boyfriend, any mores. If you like Pickle so much, why doesn't you has sex wit’ him? You gots more in common wit’ him anyways.” Toki pouted as he said this, but Skwisgaar detected a spark of genuine fear in his crystal blue eyes.

He gathered Toki in his arms and Toki tried to pull away, but Skwisgaar held on.

“I loves you. I thought you were outgrowin's me because I ams old… I just wants to settles down wit’ you but...” 

Toki simply kissed Skwisgaar when he finished. “Just because I want some time pallin’s around wit’ the guys amn’ts means I don’t wants to settles down wit’ you. In fact, I’d like nothing more.”

Skwisgaar smiled and ran his hand through Toki’s knotty hair, and all was right with his small world once again.


	6. Tall*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki is tired of Skwisgaar's 'taller than thou' routine.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW & explicit language

The first thing Toki had ever noticed was how tall Skwisgaar was. It was a lethal combination of intimidating and sexy, and so distracting. It was hard to focus on a guitar battle when you have a glorious guitar god practically looming over you. Toki had never dated a man before, and it was a refreshing change to be tilting his head up to be kissed rather than down. Skwisgaar would never know what that was like, especially if Toki could help it. He loved everything about Skwisgaar, especially how tall he was.

Of course, sometimes, it came at a disadvantage. He was rarely allowed to top. And in the rare occasion that Skwisgaar was mad at Toki rather than vice versa, Skwisgaar had no problem lording his tallness over Toki in a completely successful attempt to drive him insane. It was easy to give the cold shoulder to a man when you can’t see the puppy eyes he’s making at you.

Toki had hurt Skwisgaar’s feelings. Toki was muscular from the hard labour he went through as a child, but Skwisgaar spent his childhood mastering the guitar and had never had a chance to build the muscle tone Toki had. So when they went running, Skwisgaar could hardly keep up. Although Skwisgaar had the longer gait by probably a mile, he was nowhere near Toki in terms of cardio or leg muscle. So even though they had gone out in hopes of running together, Toki wanted a work out and left Skwisgaar in the dust despite Skwisgaar asking him to slow down. Once they were home, though, Toki regretted it. Skwisgaar was hurt. That would have easily been enough to upset Toki. However, it was not his only punishment. Seeing Skwisgaar sweaty and red and out of breath was a huge turn on, and he couldn’t fuck Skwisgaar into a mattress when he was mad at him. That posed a dilemma to Toki.

Skwisgaar refused to look or speak to Toki, or to sit down so Toki could perhaps initiate eye contact. Toki got very close to him, so close in fact, that Skwisgaar could almost definitely feel what Toki had going on, although he had no reaction. Toki stood on his tiptoes to reach Skwisgaar’s cheek at the very least, but Skwisgaar easily avoided him by tilting his head upwards ever so slightly. Toki whined, wrapping his arms around Skwisgaar’s waist and pulling him to the couch. He kissed what he could reach; neck, arms, chest. Toki got redder by the second, and Skwisgaar still remained eerily unresponsive everywhere besides his nether regions. Toki finally gave up trying to be gentle and growled at Skwisgaar.

“Don’t play with me, I can feels you.”

Skwisgaar’s eyes darkened in rage rather than lust, but Toki was secretly relieved he had elicited any kind of reaction at all.

“Fine. Let’s not plays. I am angrys wit’ you.” Skwisgaar pushed Toki down into the couch roughly and loomed over him as he once did a long long time ago. As much as Toki liked to dominate, he enjoyed this very much too.

“You wants to fuck.” Toki stated simply, quietly.

“Maybes, but you won’t be the ones doingks the fuckings.”

 


	7. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar is curious but ends up finding more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved angst & NSFW references and language

Skwisgaar found it very curious that Toki kept a journal. He knew Toki was basically the adult male equivalent of a teenage schoolgirl, but _really._  What secrets did he have to write about? They played gigs and recorded songs and sometimes went to bars to pick up women. The last part was somewhat lacking on Toki’s end. Skwisgaar found that curious as well. It certainly wasn’t for lack of interest in him. Toki often had four or five women hitting on him at the bar and still he had never went out to buy a larger bed. Skwisgaar highly doubted he was the type to kick a girl out straight after sex. Even Skwisgaar wasn’t quite that cold.

So if the journal wasn’t about his sex life, (which was really the only thing Skwisgaar found reasonable for a man Toki’s age,) what could it be about? Skwisaar thought about this more than he was comfortable with, and finally decided to weasel it out of Toki.

The next time he saw Toki writing in that journal, his gaze became predatory. He slid onto the couch next to Toki, who looked up abruptly. Only upon noticing that it was Skwisgaar did he close the journal over slightly.

“Hey, Skwisgaar.”

Skwisgaar grinned. “Hey. What ams going on? What ams you… writin’s about?”

Toki’s face reddened slightly, but he said nothing.

“Why so secretives? You ever writes about me in dat journals of yous?”

Skwisgaar was expecting a splutter or maybe a scoff, but certainly not the reaction he actually got.

Toki slammed the book at this point, and abruptly stood up to put some distance between the two.

“N- nos. Why woulds you even says dat.”

Skwisgaar started to respond, but Toki was hightailing it out of the room.

This only made Skwisgaar more suspicious. _Had_ Toki been writing about the Swede in his journal? Ever since Toki had been reovered from Magnus, he and Skwisgaar had been closer than ever. Even before that they rarely had had secrets from each other. Skwisgaar was slightly concerned, but also more than a little hurt. He supposed he’d have to invade Toki’s privacy after all.

 

Later, when the rest of the guys went out to eat, Skwisgaar faked a cold and stayed home to snoop. He felt guilty, but not guilty enough to not do it. He knew Charles would probably spot him doing this on the security cameras, but he trusted he would not care enough to not interfere. He walked down the hall to Toki’s room, wandering a bit before he actually found it. He spotted the journal on Toki’s pillow almost as soon as he entered the room. He picked it up and sat on Toki’s bed, holding it in his hands for a full minute before finally resigning himself to invasion of his... best friend’s privacy. He opened it and was not surprised to find that it was written fully in Norsk. The reading was slow going, but thankfully his mother tongue was similar enough to Toki’s that he could decipher most of what was written.

After reading it, he immediately wished he hadn’t. He felt filthy and terrible and stood in shock as he read about how Toki secretly felt about him. He read slowly about how Toki didn't really understand how he felt before Skwisgaar had rescued him and Abigail from the awful dungeon, and how he really just wanted to hold Skwisgaar in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Skwisgaar read until he felt sick, and eventually laid the journal back down where he had found it and sprinted from the room.

Back in his office, Charles shook his head knowingly.


	8. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes sure Skwisgaar doesn't get hypothermia but Toki doesn't get the same consideration.

It was only 15 degrees outside, yet the boys were out anyway, throwing handfuls of snow at each other. Toki had had enough snow to last him a lifetime due to his upbringing in Norway, and was therefore quite disinterested in this particular endeavor. Also, it was quite dark, and Toki didn’t care to be outside when he couldn’t see, which also probably stemmed from his rural upbringing. Sure, now any wolves that even glanced at him would be shot at least 100 times by several klokateers, but he could never be too safe.

Skwisgaar, however, had no such qualms despite being raised in a similar climate, and was actually quite cold blooded. This was probably due to the fact that he had not been made to sit in an empty well midwinter for days on end. He wore his usual tank top and jeans, even in the snow. Nathan and the others however, all having been raised in places where “winter” was more of a concept and temperatures rarely dropped below 60 degrees (Fahrenheit, a concept which neither Toki nor Skwisgaar grasped in the slightest,) and because of this they were dressed to the nines in the heaviest winter gear that could be found in a thousand mile radius, which slowed them down quite considerably, giving Skwisgaar a bit of an advantage (something he really did not need, with his background in snowball fights.)

Charles had indeed advised against the boys playing in the snow when it was this late, but did nothing to actually stop them and so that was exactly what they were doing. He still glanced out the window occasionally as he went over the books though, and for good reason. Skwisgaar, with his cold bloodedness, tended to forget that he wasn’t actually _immune_ to the effects of the weather. While the boys thought it was hilarious that Skwisgaar’s arms and face were turning blue for some reason, Charles recognized it for what it was, and demanded they come inside immediately. They obliged reluctantly, and all but Skwisgaar went into the hot tub to warm up. Charles shook his head at their ignorance, but figured it wouldn’t cause any permanent nerve damage and therefore had no reason to intervene.

Skwisgaar just wanted to cuddle with Toki in bed and okay, maybe get up (no pun intended) to some other mischief. Because Toki normally waited up for at least a goodnight kiss, Skwisgaar was surprised to find Toki already asleep in his bed. Skwisgaar glanced at the clock which only read 11:32 pm, and then turned his gaze to the sleeping figure in his bed. Skwisgaar thought Toki was beautiful all the time (despite that he would never say that and how he hated thinking that for how gay it sounded), but sleeping Toki was one of his favourite forms. He watched Toki for another moment, and then moved on in favor of stripping down to his boxers just in time to stay on the “sweet” side of the “sweet/creepy” line that watching your partner sleep often entailed.

Skwisgaar slipped quietly into his bed and was overcome with drowsiness at the warmth. However, when he rolled onto his side to gather the sleeping Toki into his arms and press a kiss to his forehead before dropping off, the man stirred and almost instantly flinched away from Skwisgaar, hard.

“What ams you doing? You ams supers cold!”

Skwisgaar breathed out, relieved that this was his only objection. He chuckled softly at Toki’s protest only to smother the wriggling mass with a bear hug and whisper throatily,

“That ams why you gots to warms me up!”


	9. Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really Skwisgaar? It's seven in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple NSFW references

For some reason, the one thing that wasn’t done by the klokateers was grocery shopping. After the one time they all went together that had ended in disaster, the boys took turns going grocery shopping every week.

This week, it had been Toki’s turn and, like always, he had managed to put it off until the last minute. His tendencies toward procrastination always came back to bite him in the ass. He was very tired and wanted nothing more than to skip the shopping, but he knew from experience there were very strict punishments for doing so and managed to drag himself to and from the grocery store in less than an hour.

It took 7 klokateers to carry in the bags while Toki shuffled down the hall and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His stomach growled at him, but god, he didn’t even want to _look_ at any food right now.

It had been quite early when Toki fell asleep fully clothed the night before, which he supposed was why the clock read 7:24 AM when he woke up the next morning. It was a bit unsettling to wake up in an empty bed after growing so accustomed to waking up next to the same pale Swede every morning.

Toki stared at the ceiling for a second, and sighed before heaving himself out of bed, realizing he would not be able to fall back asleep. He was brushing his hair when he heard some clanging about in the kitchen. The noise confused him. None of the boys rose from the dead before noon at the earliest, and Toki was sure Charles wouldn’t be making that, if any, sort of noise. He wasn’t really afraid though, and his stomach growled once again, reminding him he would have to go there soon anyway.

After administering his insulin shot (and barely flinching, thank you very much,) he walked down the hall and carefully stepped into the kitchen, very surprised at the sight before him.

It was Skwisgaar. He stiffened as he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to face Toki.

“Toki! I cans… explain…”

“Whats was dats?” Skwisgaar could barely be understood, what with the whipped cream in and around his mouth. The can was still in his hand, which when Toki’s gaze fell upon it, he promptly hid it behind his back and flushed bright red.

“You know it ams seven in de morningks right? And I justs boughts dat. What ams you doing ups anyway?”

Toki hadn’t realized it was possible for a man to be this red.

“I ams… an earlys riser. I always haves been. I stoppeds doings it when we sleeps together because I ament’s wants you to tell anybodys that it has always beens a lie.”

Toki’s eyes lit up and he chuckled a bit, before a confused look crossed his face.

“How ams dat lie gets started in de firsts place?”

Skwisgaar shook his head. “I haves no ideas.”

Toki grinned mischievously. “How you goingks to stops me from tellings dem?”

Skwisgaar’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “That ams ones way.” Toki commented nonchalantly, and Skwisgaar abruptly closed his mouth.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes in a predatory way that slightly amused Toki but also caused his jeans to become a little bit too tight for his liking.

Skwisgaar pounced with no warning at all and Toki feebly attempted to give chase before Skwisgaar and his long legs pinned him to the ground.

He squirted whipped cream into Toki’s mouth and also all surrounding surfaces thanks to Toki’s wriggling. “You can’ts tells anyones wit’ all dis in yous mouth.”

Toki squealed. “Stops you ams gettingks it everywhere!”

 

Skwisgaar shushed him, but it was too late. Nathan was awoken and very, very scared to leave his room. 


	10. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki gets a question he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters sort of go together. Tooth rotting fluff.

**Proposal**

Toki was a little bit worried about Skwisgaar. He had just asked Toki out for a “romantic walk on the beach.” In the daytime. Where people could see them. An invitation to a public place where he couldn’t cause a scene and out of character romantic suggestions from anyone else would surely indicate an upcoming break up. But with Skwisgaar, it was hard for Toki to tell. He was so unlike anyone Skwisgaar had ever dated, starting with the fact that he was male.

 He was now starting to see why the only reason women that broke it off with him could come up with was “you’re just… acting like a guy!” Toki hadn’t been sure what else was he supposed to act like, but now he understood. They had been dating for a few years, which Toki had supposed was longer than he had expected in the first place, and they did indeed have a good run. If Skwisgaar did indeed intend to break it off, now was as good a time as any.

So, he braced for the worst and dressed up in “somethingk pretty”, as Skwisgaar had phrased it, which ended up being a button down crimson dress shirt Skwisgaar had just bought him and black jeans with his usual combat boots.

Skwisgaar honked the horn of his new car that he had pulled around in front of the Haus, like he and Toki did not live in the same house and could have easily walked out together. Toki stuffed his wallet into his back pocket and rushed out of the house without grabbing his jacket.

“Hei,” he breathed, slamming the door to Skwisgaar’s car.

Skwisgaar smiled, and commented on his lack of a jacket.

“I won’t needs one.”

Skwisgaar just laughed and handed him a thin bouquet of assorted flowers, which made Toki even more suspicious.

“What ams this?”

“Am because I loves you? What, ams dat not allowed?”

Toki narrowed his eyes at Skwisgaar, who kept his eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel with slightly trembling white knuckles, and no griping comment on how much better at everything he was than Toki which was why he could drive and Toki could not.

Everything seemed normal though, once they got to the beach and were walking hand-in-hand together, laughing and talking like normal (although even hand holding was a bit of a public display that Skwisgaar had never liked). Only a few fans approached them, and were plenty happy with a short exchange and free autographs.

Toki began to feel a bit cold as the sun set and tried not to give Skwisgaar a reason to tease him for being wrong at the idea of not needing a jacket. However, Skwisgaar caught notice of his slight shaking and wordlessly slipped off his own jacket to put it around Toki’s shoulders, passing up the second opportunity in hours to make fun of Toki, which certainly did not help his suspicions.

As they neared the end of the beach, Toki stopped and faced Skwisgaar.

“What ams the real reason you inviteds me here todays, Skwisgaar?”

“What makes you think there ams a secrets reason?”

Toki just looked at him.

“Okays, okays, you caughts me.” He laughed, but there was a quiver in his voice.

Skwisgaar pulled him close and bent his forehead to Toki’s and pressed a ring into the palm of his hand and whispered, “Wills you marry me?”

Toki pulled away abruptly. “Hva?” He exclaimed quite loudly. “I means uh… what?”

“Marrys me.”

Toki was not blinking. “Why here? Why nows?”

Skwisgaar laughed nervously. “Not heres silly. Laters.”

Toki shook his head as if to clear away a ridiculous notion. “Nei, nei. We _can’t._ ”

“It ams legal in Sweden… and Norway toos, I mean, if you-”

Toki cut him off with a kiss. “Of course I will marrys you, idiot.”

Skwisgaar grinned widely, relieved. “I knews you was goingk to says dat.”

“I didn’t knows you was goingk to says _dat!_ I thoughts you broughts me here to breaks it off wit’ me!”

“Could nevers does that, alskling, nevers…”

 

Later, they were at home sharing an armchair and watching some dumb movie or another.

“Why dids you choose de beach to propose? It ams hot… neither of our comforts zone.”

Skwisgaar shifted.

“I knows. I didn’ts want… I didn’t want you tos associate any parts of it wit’ home. Because we ams startins a new home.”

Toki beamed. “You really put a lots of thought into dat, didn’ts you?”

Skwisgaar’s face had a barely noticeable touch of pink in it. “Ja.” He murmured.

“I loves you.”

“Loves you too.”


	11. Night before the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar is a pest every day of the year, including the night before his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sex.

For the first time in years, Skwisgaar was in his bed alone. Contrary to popular belief, before he was with Toki, this happened more often than not. However, after a few years of being with what was probably the cuddliest man on the planet, he was not used to so much empty space. He wanted to wander to the other man’s room and carry him over his shoulder to his own bed.

However, it was the night before their wedding, and to Skwisgaar’s disappointment, Toki had somehow gotten the idea in his head that it would be better to spend the night before their wedding night alone. Skwisgaar pleaded with him.

“Come ons… it will bes our last nights together out of wedslock.”

Skwisgaar could usually talk him into doing anything in bed, but Toki stood firm on this one.

Skwisgaar would blame Toki when he had bags under his eyes in all of their wedding photos for lack of sleep due to his absence. He had tried this argument, too, to which Toki responded that they’d get a lady to put make-up on him to cover any bags up. This led to their usual argument of who was the bigger lady, (which Skwisgaar had once taken a step further by claiming Toki was going to wear a dress to their wedding. This backfired though, when Toki paused and began considering it. Skwisgaar immediately ate his words and told Toki how handsome he looked in a tux. Either way, this led to some kinky cross-dressing sex later that night.)

 

And so, as he did 50% of the time, Toki won the tiny argument and there Skwisgaar was in his bed, feeling empty and alone.

Just as he began to shift uncomfortably to find a better position, his phone buzzed softly. He snatched it off the nightstand immediately, to find a Snapchat notification. He clicked on it and was delighted to find it was from Toki. He held his thumb to the screen to the sight of half of Toki’s sleepy face with the caption: _“Missings you.”_

Skwisgaar took no time at all to flick the light on and send one back of his whole face, captioned _: “Come heres den.”_

Toki replied almost instantly. _“You knows I can’t.”_

_“What ams stopping you?”_

 

Skwisgaar figured that if he kept Toki up late enough, he would eventually give in and just come into his room just to shut him up and get some sleep. Even though at this point Toki realized his rule was pointless, he still was not going to give in. He knew that if he gave in on this, something he seemingly felt so strongly about, Skwisgaar would think him a pushover and try to give up other, more important things.

Around 4 AM, Skwisgaar realized he would not sway Toki and put his phone down to get some sleep. His eyes closed in weariness as soon as he hit the pillow, as did Toki’s despite the exciting day that was awaiting them in just 4 hours.

 

And they did end up bringing in a klokateer to cover the bags under _both_ of their eyes for the wedding photos.


	12. Pokemon AU 2~ Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki really really wants to keep his last name. Will things go his way?

Toki had looked forward to this day for ages. The day he would finally prove once and for all that he was a better trainer than the man he had called his rival since he was 10.

And, oh, right… the whole “getting married” thing, too.

He and Skwisgaar’s pokemon had battled plenty of times before, but never for stakes, and certainly not stakes this high.

Whoever won tonight got to keep their last name.

 

He wasn’t completely sure which two (those were the rules) pokemon Skwisgaar would be using, but he had seen his entire collection and decided that of his, Leafeon and Dragonair were not only the strongest and the most well equipped, but they had fought together with Skwisgaar’s pokemon enough that they would be well attuned to their fighting style. If Skwisgaar chose the two Toki thought he would, however, they would have the same advantage. Toki’s entire past week had been dedicated to retraining them and letting them know that this battle was different, more important. His parents would kill him if he adopted a Swedish last name.

Still, even with this motivation, he was quite nervous when after the ceremony, he stepped into the battle arena at the start of the reception. Wiping his brow, he shook his head to clear it. He was ready to battle his new husband.

 

Out came Dragonair and Milotic. They used the Coin Toss Poketch app to decide who would go first. Toki won and did not hesitate for a second. He didn’t give his Dragonair a turn to warm up starting her off first thing with a command of Extremespeed _._ Skwisgaar’s Milotic looked slightly fazed but was fully aware when he yelled “Hydro Pumps!” and delivered fully. Dragonair was still quite a match though, and began to use Twister, a very disorienting move. However, Skwisgaar also commanded a Twister of Milotic, and with both serpents moving about this way, it looked less like battling and more like dancing.

“Enough!” Toki called. “Use Thunder!” She did as she was told, but Milotic easily twisted to avoid the deadly strike, and used Aqua Tail a moment later.

Toki called for Thunder again, and in his twisting, Milotic managed to maneuver himself directly into the bolt, and spectators heard the sizzling emanating from Milotic’s sleek coat. Skwisgaar looked enraged as he called the pokemon back into it’s capsule. Toki sometimes wondered who Skwisgaar loved more: him or the snake?

Skwisgaar sent out his next pokemon with a, “Gardevoir! Avenge your brother!”

Toki used Hyper Beam and Gardevoir already looked a bit woozy. Skwisgaar used Psychic, and did not relent on the turn Dragonair was resting, which was ultimately Dragonair’s demise.

Toki sent out his Leafeon, and Skwisgaar still had his fists balled by his side.

Gardevoir went first and unfortunately managed a successful Hypnosis. She used Confusion several times that worked like a charm even as Leafeon awoke from Hypnosis. It tried for a Leaf Blade, but only swerved around a bit before hurting itself with it’s own blade. Skwisgaar seemed to have lost his mind for a moment and used Magical Leaf against Leafeon, which of course it was barely fazed by. Leafeon _did_ manage a Leaf Blade this time around. Gardevoir was unyielding, though, and used Hypnosis once again, sucking health with Dream Eater successfully undoing any damage Leafeon had done. Gardevoir used this move again, and thus Leafeon was taken out in the most undignified way possible: whilst asleep.

The referee held up Skwisgaar’s hand as Gardevoir hugged Skwisgaar. “We have a winner!”

Toki huffed as he coaxed Leafeon back into it’s Great Ball. “My parents ams goingks to freak!”

 

“Toki Skwigelf…” He mumbled to himself in horror, as Skwisgaar whispered the same thing to himself in delight.


	13. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki is superstitious, but for good reason (so he thinks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex and stripclubs.

Toki had never really had any reason to pay attention to dates before. He was told where they were going, and when. But when he woke up that morning, a feeling of dread stirred inside him and he checked his dethphone only to find his worst suspicions confirmed: Friday the 13th. He hadn’t always believed in the superstitious bad luck of this date, but 8 months ago, the last time there had been one, his second cat had died, and it was wholly easier just to blame it on the bad luck of the date rather than the fact that Nathan and Pickles had been feeding it bleach.

So as soon as he saw his phone, he determined that he would stay in his room all day until the clock showed 12:00 AM. He texted Skwisgaar to tell him what was going on, who replied that that was dildos, and later that, fine, he’d see him tomorrow.

Glad that Skwisgaar let him have his paranoid superstition without poking fun, Toki relaxed a bit. He even let himself think that today would perhaps not be so bad after all, and that he had finally found a way to hide from bad luck. _If I could hides in my room all de times, maybe nothing bad would happens to me,_ he thought. He decided he would do this every Friday the 13th and he began to look up all the days that would have that date. He drooped at the discovery that there were two more in this year alone, and prayed that none of those crossed over dates they were touring.

Toki had just drifted off when his door was flung open loudly, which awakened him with a start and he screamed.

“Oh, rights. Sorry.” Skwisgaar said, breathing heavily and trying to hide his amusement at Toki’s fright.

“I know you ams… hidins, and stuff, but you gots to stop!” Toki loved how _sensitive_ he could be sometimes.

“We founds a Scandinavian themed strip club rights downs de streets and the band agreed to gos wit’ me today! Even betters, I talked to the goils who ams runs the joint, and they saids they founded it spekificsly for us!”

Toki didn’t even look at Skwisgaar before groaning, “Ugh. Nots interested.”

“Gay.” Skwisgaar muttered.

Toki sat up, looking confused. “I am gay. We both am. We ams gay together.”

Skwisgaar huffed in annoyance at this. “Well, ja, but I still like to look at the goils.

“Okay well… haves fun.”

Skwisgaar exited the room, and not loud enough for Toki to hear, said, “Would be havins more fun if you would comes along.”

 

As soon as he left, Toki got worried. Skwisgaar had never cheated on him once they became official, but this was different. In a room of gorgeous women while he was the only who wasn’t supposed to “get with” one (or more) of them? Toki wanted to trust him, but he wasn’t sure he could. Especially on this day. The more he thought about it the more worried he became, until eventually he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 

The next time Skwisgaar let himself into Toki’s room he made almost no noise, not waking Toki up until Skwisgaar slid into bed next to him. “Good mornink, sleepy head.”

Toki smiled sleepily and checked the time, which read 12:13 AM. “What am you doing back so early?” He asked.

“Wanted to sees you. Thought you would be ins a better mood now that it ams de 14th.”

“14th of February? Amn’t that someting importants?”

“I thinks so… but I can’t quite puts my finger ons it…”  


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki has a nice day planned for Valentine's. Skwisgaar just wants to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Toki woke up excited. It was his favourite day of the year and he wasn’t about to curb his enthusiasm to cater to Skwisgaar’s indifference. He had a big day planned, and Toki would be damned if Skwisgaar wasn’t going to give him this one day. He had put a lot of thought and money (not like they didn’t have enough to spare) into today and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

It turned out he worked himself all up for no reason. When Skwisgaar awoke to find a bright-eyed Toki staring at him, he simply sighed, already knowing what was going on from last year, and resigned himself to it.

“Okays.”

Toki grinned at him, with a hasty, “You wonts regrets it!”

Toki bounced out of bed and Skwisgaar followed with reluctance, only to sit back down on the bed when Toki shut the bathroom door behind him. However, he came back out only a few moments later with a ridiculously short and fluffy bathrobe on and held his hand out to Skwisgaar.

“Coming?”

Skwisgaar smiled sleepily. “Hopefullys.” He said and took Toki’s hand and followed Toki into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once inside, Toki let go of Skwisgaar’s hand and dropped the robe in one fluid motion. Skwisgaar gasped lightly, not expecting it and feeling slightly like he shouldn’t be watching, which he knew was a ridiculous thought, and that Toki had invited him.

Toki turned sidled up to Skwisgaar and pushed at his boxers, the only thing Skwisgaar was wearing, still an article more than Toki. He quickly shed them and he was surprised to find himself half hard. Toki shook his head and stepped into the steaming shower. Skwisgaar quickly followed and started to encircle Toki’s hips with his arm and lean down to his neck, but Toki shoved him away lightly.

“Not yets. You may gets boners like a teenage boy, but I can only takes so much in one days.”

“So dat means I will gets some laters?”

Toki chuckled, nodding with agreement. “Lets just gets clean now so we can gets dirty laters.”

Usually Skwigaar would try to persuade him to just get dirty both times, but he was too tired at the moment. 9 AM was early. It was practically the middle of the night.

 

Toki had had them driven to an upscale hotel after a nice walk in the park and dinner out, and assured Skwisgaar they didn’t need to check in.

When they got to their room, Skwisgaar gasped. The room was candlelit and there were white flower petals everywhere. While Skwisgaar wasn’t usually one for romance, he kind of appreciated the gesture. Before Toki, people always assumed he was just another slut who didn’t actually feel or want love. He liked knowing there was at least one person who didn’t see him that way.

He once again tried to take Toki into his arms, which was met with no resistance.

“You ams finally hard enough now?”

Toki shrugged. “I’s been kinda hards all day.”

Skwisgaar thought back to how uncomfortable he looked at dinner and realized the real reason he had taken so long in the bathroom.

“Hopes you gots mores in you.”

“I do.”

“Can’t believe you mades me wait all day.”

“It ams better when you waits.”

“Who tolds you dat?” Skwisgaar winked at him, remembering when they had first gotten together and Toki’s question of why they had waited so long.

Toki just stared at him. “Shuts up and kiss me.”

Skwisgaar was happy to oblige.


	15. Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar tells his Toki he gets sick on roller coasters, but Toki doesn't believe him. Skwisgaar supposes he'll find out the hard way.

Skwisgaar wasn’t sure exactly _how_ they had ended up in the amusement park, but here they were. Skwisgaar had narrowly, through sketchy legal means, avoided being responsible for even just one hiny child, and yet here he was… dating one. Luckily, it was mid- September; not hot enough for air conditioning and not too cold to eat ice cream.

Toki hadn’t ever been to an amusement park, and unfortunately for Skwisgaar he hadn’t done a good enough job building Toki’s fear of roller coasters, which meant he wanted to try all of them.

“Skwisgaar, there am so manys! How we knows which one to does first?”

“Why we gots to does any ofs dem? Skwisgaar asked.

“Why else would we comes here? Come on, dat one has a short line!” Toki grabbed Skwisgaar’s hand and took off, leaving Skwisgaar no choice but to follow and thank the heavens for his long legs.

Skwisgaar fidgeted in the short line until Toki finally let go of his hand and said, “Skwisgaar, why ams yous hands sos sweaty?”

Skwisgaar sighed. “I don’ts likes roller coasters, okay? They makes me sick.”

Toki frowned at this. “Ams you beings serious? Or ams you just tryingk to get out of spendings de day wit’ me?”

Skwisgaar raised his eyebrows. Leave it to Toki to turn something small into something that could put their new relationship in jeopardy.

“Okays, but… don’t say I didn’ts warns you.”

Toki smiled. They stepped into the cart after showing the ticket taker their wristbands and Skwisgaar pulled the seatbelt tight and the bar as far down as it would go. A guy came around to secure the belts and Skwisgaar scowled and swatted his hand away. “We ams good.”

The teen rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like “foreign fucker…” under his breath.

“What was dats about?” Toki asked.

Skwisgaar met his gaze evenly. “I didn’t wants that guy to touch you. Seen too many guys touchin’s you…”

Toki smiled knowingly, half embarrassed. “You don’ts have to worrys about dat anymores.”

Skwisgaar slung an arm around his shoulder. “I knows.”

The same teenager announced that the ride was about to start. It started slowly, lulling Skwisgaar into a false sense of security, which did not last long. The ride was fast, and then it was all twists and turns, and at one point they were completely upside down. Skwisgaar removed his hand from Toki’s shoulder very early on to grip the bar hard enough with both hands to turn his knuckles white. He did his very best not to scream. However, it was probable no one would have noticed with Toki right next to him, whooping in glee. Skwisgaar closed his eyes and waited for the worst to be over.

 

As soon as they got off the ride, Skwisgaar stumbled off to the side and did not hesitate before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the sidewalk. Toki rushed to his side rubbed his back.

“You wasn’t kiddings, huh?” He asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Ugh… nej.”

“You don’ts have to go on anymore rides today, okays?”

Skwisgaar groaned.

At least the day surely the day couldn’t get any worse.


	16. Army AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki gets in trouble for harming government property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW AU. This all takes place in Sweden. (That's why their speech isn't broken- because they're not actually speaking English.) This based off a text post I saw on Tumblr.

Skwisgaar had been in the army since he’d known him, and it was his choice to be with him despite that he knew he might one day be called upon for active duty. Of the eight years they had been together, Skwisgaar had been called on for the first time six months ago. Toki was not used to going so long without his husband, and was therefore ecstatic when Skwisgaar had weekend leave and was able to spend a few days with him.

They hadn’t wasted any time… catching up.

Now that he was gone, Toki missed him again. Skwisgaar promised he would write as soon as he could.

 

Skwisgaar stood in line for inspection, slightly nervous. Most of the marks Toki had left were covered by his government-issue uniform, but there was one bruise that was visible just above the collar that he wasn’t so sure about.

The inspector walked straight past him though, and he let out his breath in relief. At this, the inspector’s eyes snapped back onto him, and he squinted. He stepped up to Skwisgaar and his eyes fell upon his neck.

“Is this what I think it is, soldier?”

Skwisgaar fidgeted. “I think so, sir.”

“He thinks so. He thinks so, boys! The soldier doesn’t know whether he got laid on his leave! Is it or isn’t it, soldier?”

“It is, sir.”

“It is what?”

Skwisgaar sighed and wished he had put some concealer on it as Toki had suggested.

“It’s a hickey, sir.”

“There you go, son! This is your warning, don’t come in with that again, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

He did not sigh in relief at the inspector’s moving on for fear of drawing his attention again. He got plenty of the other soldier’s attention though when the drill sergeant announced that they owed him 20 more pushups than usual on Skwisgaar’s account.

 

Toki was watching tv when the phone rang. He muted the tv and walked to the phone, alarmed when he saw the Caller ID.

“Hello? Is Skwisgaar okay?”

“Yes, yes, he is fine.”

Toki was relieved, but confused. “Then what’s going on?”

“You harmed government property, please don’t do it again.”

“What?” Toki asked incredulously.

“One of the… hickeys on your husband was noticeable when he was in uniform. If this happens again, we will send a fine in the mail.”

“O-okay.”

“Goodbye.” The man said solemnly, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Toki had thankfully managed to contain his laughter until after the man had hung up, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He burst into fits of giggles that had him on the floor for minutes, and when he finally could control himself, he had to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

It was a good thing they didn’t check places that _weren’t_ visible while he was in uniform.


End file.
